Avoiding Fangirls
by yoru ame
Summary: Kakashi is followed around by his fangirls. A girl decides to help him. kakaxoc


'Great' thought Kakashi 'I have a mission today and the fangirls won't leave me alone'.

He was currently playing an adapted game of hide-and-seek with his three-thousand-and-something fangirls, in which he hides as if his life depended on it (which it practically did) and they spent the rest of the day looking for him. Normally he would have been in his super-secret-hide-out by now if it weren't for the fact that it wasn't so super-secret any more (or in other words there may be one or two of his fangirls that didn't know where it was but all the rest did).

sigh 'Why do those stupid girls chase after me any way? its not as if I'm ever nice to any of them' wondered Kakashi 'they're stupid anyway they spend more time chasing guys (namely me) then they do working, some of them are even shinobi and they are hardly ever seen at the training grounds.'

He then realised it was close to noon and he needed to meet his team soon but there were still too many fangirls around.

"Damn!" he said a little louder than what he intended.

About 15 or so girls hearing him turned and started heading towards him.

"Shoot!" Kakashi said under his breath as he started running away from the girls towards the meeting area.

As he arrived at the meeting area his team members yelled out "OI! Kakashi your late! We were supposed to meet at 11 'o' clock "

"oh! I thought it was noon we were meeting. whoops!!" said Kakashi.

Right about then his fan girls showed up Kakashi ducked behind his teammates whispering "Don't let them see me"

"What the...?" Kichou said "Why are they all chasing you Kakashi-sempai?"

" I don't know why don't you ask them and the rest of the Kakashi fanclub" said a very ticked of Kakashi while hiding behind her and the rest of his team

" Well the mission was canceled so you might as well run" explained Kazuki another of Kakashi's teammates

" Thats great!" said Kakashi sarcasticly "Ever heard the saying 'you can run, but you can't hide' they found my last hiding spot and I don't have time to find another while they are following me"

"Kakashi-sempai if you walk along that path in the forest you'll come to a stream. If you follow that upstream you'll come across a cave you can hide there for a while. We'll hold off the fangirls," offered Kichou

"Why would we do that?" said the rest of the team. they all thought of Kakashi as a friend but they knew that getting involved with the Kakashi fanclub wasn't the brightest of ideas.

"Because if you don't I'll beat you up!" was Kichou's reply.

They looked at the fans and then at their female team mate they all knew which was scarier.

They started toward the fangirls.

"Ah, thanks for the help" Kakashi yelled out, he had to yell as he was already in the forest

In the forest Kakashi started to slow down 'How do I know I can trust her?' thought Kakashi 'She could be just another fangirl?' but then he remembered the times he saw her training and also the hokage explaining to the jounins that she was the newest person the pass the jounin exam. 'She always does work hard and treats me as an equal human being not as some great idol she worships. And she's kinda cute too' he mentally slapped himself 'No Kakashi no time for thoughts like that'. He hurried along the stream that he had come to while the was deep in thought.

"Kakashi-sempai is on a mission so he won't be back for a while so you can all leave" yelled Kichou at the fangirls. even though it was a complete and utter lie.

"But I heard you say the mission was canceled" screamed back one of the girls.

"That was the group mission, this mission Kakashi-sempai's on is just him" said Kichou, another lie to cover up the first. 'Damn Kakashi he better appreciate this 'cause I hate having to lie' thought Kichou 'though I suppose he doesn't deserve to have to put up with this.'

"Ok can you please leave you have no need to be here and I'm sure you can find something better to do than chasing around some guy who doesn't want you anywhere near him" said Kichou in a futile attempt at getting the girls to leave. her teammates cringed in fear either the fangirls would attack or Kichou will get angry either way it wasn't going to be pretty.

"You doubt our love!! Kakashi avoids us because he doesn't want to disappoint the girls he can't go out with!!" screamed the fangirls.

'What a bunch of IDIOTS!!' "Ok well Kakashi isn't in the village at the moment so you will have to wait till he gets back" said Kichou glancing at her watch '15 minutes he should be at the cave by now' "Any way we are busy and have to leave" Kichou's team was very relieved when they heard her say this and amazed at the fact that she managed to keep her cool.

They all headed off in different directions with Kichou moving towards a certain cave.

"Hey Kakashi-sempai... what are you doing?" asked Kichou as she walked into the cave to find Kakashi sitting on the floor reading.

"Reading! What's it look like?" replied Kakashi.

"Oh... its just that... well... why? And what are you reading?" asked Kichou. She wasn't so much surprised but disappointed she was hoping to find him sitting there bored so that they would have a reason to talk.

"Its a scroll about sealing techniques that Minato-sensei asked me to read," was Kakashi's reply. 'Is she surprised by that? I often sit around reading things.'

"Oh.. do you like reading?" wondered Kichou 'Maybe I will get to talk to him after all?'

"Ahh... yes I do" said Kakashi

"Umm... so do I " said Kichou and lapsed into silence 'Great! You've wanted to talk to him for ages and now you have the chance you can't think of what to say.' So she picks up a scroll and starts to read.

With neither knowing what to say they both just sit there and read.

About an hour later Kakashi stood up.

"I should probably be going." said Kakashi.

"Umm... yeah" replied Kichou,"you probably should."

"See ya tomorrow" said Kakashi as he walked toward the opening of the cave.

"Wait." said Kakashi stopping and turning around. "Thanks for helping me get away from the girls."

"Kakashi-sempai... why do you wear a mask?" asked Kichou abruptly.

"What...? oh... umm... I... well... umm... when I was little... like 4ish... I used to wear them because I thought they were cool. But a couple of years ago I decided to take it off for a while, the members of the 'Kakashi fanclub' tripled that day." replied Kakashi finally.

"Oh" said Kichou a little surprised by his answer "So you wear them so the fangirls don't get out of control?"

"mm... would you like to see me without my mask?" inquired Kakashi.

"Wha..? ah... yeah." replied Kichou

"I don't show many people my face but I have the feeling I can trust you." said Kakashi as he took of the mask. In truth he just wanted Kichou to like him so she would go out with him, because during the last couple of days he was beginning to realise he liked her, as in more than a friend.

Once he lowered his mask, there was a sharp in take of breath 'Damn, he's good looking!!' thought Kichou.

"I see what you mean now, about the fangirls." said Kichou.

"Does that mean you like it?" said Kakashi mockingly, taking a few steps towards Kichou.

"Does that mean you want me to?" asked Kichou also taking a few steps forward.

"Do you want me to tell you the truth?" replied Kakashi, still walking forward.

"Do you want to tell me the truth?" asked Kichou taking another step forward until they were one step apart.

"Will you go out with me?" asked Kakashi. Kichou was a little shocked by this but wasn't going to let him know that, as she thought he was probably only joking.

"Do you want to go out with me?" replied Kichou.

Kakashi just took another step forward and kissed her. "Is that answer enough?"

Kichou answered by kissing him back.

OWARI


End file.
